Dragon Ball épisode 006
Histoire Après l’altercation avec Yamcha et Puerh, les trois compagnons passent la nuit dans le camping-car Capsule qu’Oolong leur avait dissimulé. Tandis que Son Goku vide les réserves de nourriture du véhicule, Bulma décide de prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, dans l’ombre, les subordonnés du Roi Pilaf mettent une bombe sous le camping-car afin de s’emparer des Dragon Balls. Cependant, ils sont interrompus dans leur manigance par la venue de Yamcha et ils courent se cacher. Le voleur du désert et son inséparable acolyte s’approchent pour dépouiller les trois campeurs, mais leur plan est mis à mal lorsque Yamcha, à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain, voit une Bulma totalement dévêtue. Ne pouvant plus bouger, il a tout le loisir d’écouter la conversation entre Son Goku et Oolong, restés dans la pièce à vivre, à propos des Dragon Balls et du pouvoir de celles-ci. Yamcha décide alors de s’en emparer afin de demander à Shenron de ne plus être intimidé par les femmes. À l’intérieur, où on ne se rend pas compte des ombres qui s’agitent, Oolong met son propre plan au point afin de passer une nuit intéressante. Après avoir donné un somnifère à ses deux compagnons de route, il en profitera pour rendre une petite visite à Bulma. À quelques instants du but, son plan tombe également à l’eau lorsque Yamcha s’introduit dans le camping-car. Puerh se transforme en Son Goku et fait sortir la personne qu’il croit être Bulma, Oolong ayant en effet pris son apparence après l’avoir recouverte d’une couverture, sous prétexte de lui parler dans le but de laisser la voie libre pour son partenaire. Ce dernier, pensant que les bosses formées sur le lit sont celles des Dragon Balls, met à découvert sans attendre son trésor et se retrouve une nouvelle fois en présence de son point faible. Les deux voleurs n’ont d’autre choix que de prendre encore une fois la fuite. Le lendemain les trois compagnons continuent leur route mais Yamcha n’a pas dit son dernier mot. Après avoir attaqué le véhicule à la roquette, il est confronté à Son Goku qui a facilement le dessus. Voyant qu’il ne peut rivaliser avec le jeune combattant, Yamcha adopte une nouvelle tactique afin de dérober les Dragon Balls : en prétextant s’excuser de sa conduite, il offre aux trois voyageurs une voiture capsule sous laquelle il a caché un radar pour les suivre et ainsi voler les boules au dernier moment. Oolong, Son Goku et Bulma, qui est habillée avec un costume de lapin prêté par Oolong car elle n’avait rien d’autre à se mettre, reprennent leur trajet vers le Mont Fry Pan. De leur côté, Mai et Shu, en fouillant les restes du Camping-car, sont pris dans l’explosion de leur propre bombe, échouant une nouvelle fois dans leur mission. Commentaire Galerie en:Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls es:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball) pt-br:Vigie as Esferas do Dragão it:L'attentato - Attenti alle sfere del drago ca:Episodi 6 (BD) Catégorie:Uchiyama Masayuki Catégorie:Episode Dragon Ball Catégorie:Saga des 7 Dragon Balls